This invention relates to a novel and useful linear polysiloxane containing an ethylidene norbornyl group.
Generally, addition curable silicone elastomer compositions depend for their cross-linking on vinyl groups. Thus, siloxanes containing vinyl groups are widely known, however, none of the known siloxanes contains a condensed ring unsaturated group.